You And Me Together
by Truly Anonymous Twi Contest
Summary: For three days he burns alive. For the fourth time in as many months. Will a chance encounter with the new girl, who has her own issues, feed the flames or soothe the burn? And can he help her at the same time? AU E/B


**ENTRY #72 - AU**

**Truly Anonymous Twilight O/S PP Contest**

**Pen Name(s): **

**Twitter or Facebook: **

**Title: You and Me Together**

**Picture Prompt Number: 45**

**Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Rating: MA**

**Word Count (minus A/N and Header): 5,170**

**Summary (250 characters or less, including spaces and punctuation): For three days he burns alive. For the fourth time in as many months. Will a chance encounter with the new girl, who has her own issues, feed the flames or soothe the burn? And can he help her at the same time?**

**Warnings and Disclaimer: This story contains depictions of cutting. It's not graphic or gratuitous, but I feel the need to send a warning anyway.**

"Mrs. Cope, I'm really not feeling very well. Can I go see the nurse please?" I ask, not lifting my head off the desk.

I feel like I've been dipped in a vat of acid and my skin is melting off my bones. My mouth is parched and my throat feels as if I've been breathing fire in the middle of the desert. I feel like I'm drenched in sweat, but when I wipe my forehead there is no moisture there. This is the fourth time this has happened in as many months.

For three days I feel as if I'm being burned alive and I want nothing more than to just die to take the pain away. I've tried every kind of pain killer that's available over the counter and even took some Percocet that my mom had stashed in her desk drawer. Nothing works, not even a little bit. I can't eat anything, despite the intense hunger. I can't drink anything, despite the incredible thirst. It sucks.

"I suppose Edward. Make sure you get notes from someone as we'll be having a quiz on Monday." Mrs. Cope tells me agitatedly.

"Thanks Mrs. Cope. I'll be prepared." I tell her as I stumble through the door.

My vision is blurred and my stomach aches and spasms. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I detour towards the boy's bathroom because I really don't think I'll make it to the nurse's office before my meager lunch makes its way back up.

I'm taking deep breaths trying to keep my stomach calm. As I make my way past the girl's bathroom I stop short. I smell sugar cookies and caramel and tequila. I start to shiver and my mouth floods with saliva. Despite the sudden moisture, my throat erupts and I swear I must be breathing fire. I gasp and squeeze my eyes shut. Before I realize what's happening I find myself in the bathroom. The scent is heavier in here and I can tell that it's coming from the very last stall.

I move towards that stall and stand right against the door. I lean my forehead on the cool metal and take several deep, gasping breaths. I bring my fists up and gently rest them next to my head, barely resisting the urge to rip the door off its hinges.

"What do you want?" A meek voice asks me from within.

"What are you doing in there?" I ask through clenched teeth.

"Nothing, leave me alone. Get out of here. Why are you in the girl's bathroom anyway, Edward?" The girl asks.

"How did you know it was me out here?" I wonder.

"I may be new around here, but I'd recognize those beat up leather Chucks with no laces anywhere." She says, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I actually manage a small chuckle. I can hear the rustling of clothes and then I hear the gentle pinging sound of metal hitting tile. I look down at my feet and see a razor blade with a small splatter of what I can only assume is blood on the floor where it landed.

"Oh god." I whisper, as the blade quickly gets snatched up.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" The girl says and I can't take it anymore.

"Open the door." I tell her.

"Go away." She says.

"Open the fucking door!" I bellow.

"NO! GET OUT!" She screams back and pounds on the door for emphasis.

I reach my hands up and grip the top of the door and swing my legs over the top of the stall with extreme ease. As I drop down into the small enclosed area I find myself face to face with none other than Isabella Swan. She is the police chief's daughter who just moved here and started school at the beginning of this week.

She just stares at me in shock. To be honest, I'm a little shocked myself at what I just did.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" She asks in a trembling whisper.

"I… I don't know. Something is wrong with me." I say.

I'm feeling very weak all of a sudden and I collapse onto my knees in front of her. I hunch forward and bring my arms up over my head, cradling it. I feel out of control. I feel hungry like I've never felt before. And the thirst is almost unbearable.

I feel hesitant fingers run into my hair, gripping it and pushing my head back. I let my arms fall slack at my sides. She looks at me with concern in her eyes. She runs her thumb under my left eye.

"Your eyes are green again. They were pitch black before." She says.

I don't know what to say, so I say nothing. I turn my gaze back to the floor. My eyes are immediately drawn to that little red splatter.

"Were you cutting yourself?" I ask quietly.

When she doesn't respond I look up to find her staring up at the small rectangular window at the top of the wall with a slight frown on her face.

"It's the only thing that makes me feel better." She whispers, wiping at a single tear as it escapes her eye.

I don't think, I just wrap my arms around her knees and rest my head on her stomach.

"Did you know I was in here?" She asks, running her fingers through my hair.

"No. I was on my way to the nurse. I didn't feel good, but on my way I suddenly felt like I was going to throw up so I was headed to the boy's bathroom." I say, hoping that will appease her as I'm not really sure how to explain the rest.

"That doesn't explain why you came barging into the girls bathroom though." She says.

"I smelled something, something otherworldly, and before I realized what I was doing I was in here. Whatever I smelled sent me into a frenzy but it also soothed me. I don't know what it is, but it's here, it's on you, in you… it is you." I say, nuzzling my nose into her stomach.

"How do you feel now?" She asks.

"Thirsty. Really, really thirsty. And tired." I tell her.

I rise up on my knees and drag my hands up the sides of her legs, over her thighs and her hips and up underneath her shirt, stopping at her waist. She gasps. I groan at the feeling of her silky skin under my fingers and I suddenly realize that my cock is hard as granite. When did that happen? I wrap my arms around her waist and squeeze her to me tightly. I pull my head back so I can look up at her.

"And umm, I guess I'm horny too." I say sheepishly.

Her eyes widen and her cheeks flood with color which causes my mouth to fill with saliva again. We stare at each other for awhile until the shrill sound of the bell breaks us out of our daze.

"I should probably get out of here." I say, clearing my throat and reluctantly letting my arms fall away from her.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" She pleads with a panicked look on her face.

I stand and shake my head letting her know that her secret is safe with me. I can see the relief wash over her.

"See you around I guess." I tell her as I open the stall door.

"See ya." She says, grabbing her backpack off the hook on the door.

I manage to make it out of the girl's bathroom without incident. I shove my hands into my pockets and ponder what the hell just happened as I walk back to class to get my backpack. All I know is that there is something definitely wrong with me.

I made it through my last class without any issues and actually feel pretty good all the way up until dinnertime. My mother made her world famous fried chicken and potato salad. I'm not feeling very hungry but I'll never turn down her fried chicken. I quickly devour a drumstick and am working on a breast when a sudden wave of nausea washes over me. I barely make it in to the downstairs bathroom before I'm throwing it back up. After heaving for a few minutes, I'm sure there can be absolutely nothing left in my stomach so I wash my mouth out and open the door. My mother is standing there looking worried.

"Are you alright, honey?" She asks, running her palm across my forehead.

"I think so. I felt nauseous at school today after lunch, but it passed pretty quickly. I think I'll just go lie on the couch and watch some TV if that's ok, mom." I say, feeling like a small child again suddenly.

"Of course, honey. Let me know if you need anything." She says, walking back into the dining room.

I change into some pajama bottoms before plopping down on the couch in the den. I flip through the channels on the TV trying to find something worthwhile to watch. I stop on a documentary about Vampires. This should be interesting.

I find myself completely absorbed in this detailed telling of the history of vampires. How they can't be seen in sunlight for fear of being discovered. How they don't actually have fangs despite Hollywood's fascination with portraying them that way. Garlic and stakes have no effect either. They are strong and fast and incredibly good looking. They have an intense sense of smell and an intense sexual desire.

What really captures my attention and has me sitting stiff as a board on the edge of the couch is the discussion of a new breed of vampire. A hybrid of sorts. These vampires are rumored to be 'human' majority of the time. They can walk in the sunshine with no ill effects. They eat and drink. They sleep. They age. But for three or four days every month they will feel the effects of their vampire nature. They will burn with the transformation and thirst for blood. They will have the strength and speed of a 'normal' vampire. It is rumored that many hybrid vampires spend these days having copious amounts of sex and then draining that person of their blood. It is shown that this shape shifting, as they call it, generally coincides with the full moon.

I bolt off the couch and slip my bare feet into my Chucks.

"Mom, I need some fresh air. I'm going to go for a walk ok?" I ask, walking into the kitchen.

"Be careful, Edward. Stay out of the woods please." She tells me from where she is drying the dishes.

"Sure thing, mom." I tell her, kissing her temple.

I take a deep breath as I walk down the street. I don't feel nauseous anymore but my throat still feels like it's burning and I'm extremely thirsty. I should have brought a bottle of water with me, not that it really helps. I shove my hands into the front pocket of my hoodie as I contemplate what I learned from that documentary. It can't be true. Vampires don't really exist. Or do they?

They have mastered the skill of remaining incognito so how would I know if that lady walking her dog on the other side of the street is a vampire or not. Even though she is on the other side of the street I can still smell her. At least I think it's her. It's not as potent or intoxicating as how Bella smelled this afternoon, but my mouth fills with saliva nonetheless and my throat is scorching hot. I think back to all the times I've become ill over the past four months. I pull my iPhone out of my pocket and google the phases of the moon for this year.

It has to be a coincidence that I became ill during the full moon the past three months. The next full moon is tomorrow according to this chart and a quick peek into the sky confirms that as I gaze at the huge, white orb. It has to be a coincidence. It just has to be I keep telling myself. I'm not really paying attention to where I'm walking until I'm startled out of my vampire-induced stupor by someone calling my name.

"Hi Edward."

"Hey Bella." I say, stopping on the sidewalk in front of her house.

"What are you doing?" She asks me, using her bare toes to push the porch swing she's sitting on.

"I just needed some fresh air, so I'm taking a walk." I tell her, shrugging my shoulders and shuffling my feet.

"Oh. And how are you feeling since this afternoon?" She asks, leaning forward on the swing.

"Umm..." I stammer.

I'm distracted by a few things. First I can see right down the front of her loose grey v-neck tee and she's not wearing a bra. I try not to stare, I really do, but I'm an 18 year old boy and there are boobs practically swinging in my face. I can smell her again, sugar cookies, caramel and tequila, and it burns so good, while soothing me at the same time. I swallow the saliva and look back at her face. She's smirking at me. Apparently she was aware of my gawking. She sits up and pats the spot next to her.

"Come sit with me?" She asks.

I just nod and make my way up the walk and take all three stairs in one long stride.

"Nice pants." She tells me, giggling.

I ran out of the house not even thinking about the fact that I have my SpongeBob pajama pants on. And no underwear. I just shrug and smile.

She pushes with her toes again and sets the swing in motion. She then pulls her feet up, bending her knees and placing her feet flat on the cushioned seat. She rests her head on her knees and just stares at me.

"So..." She prods.

"So… what?" I ask dumbly.

"How do you feel?" She asks, leaning over to nudge me with her shoulder.

"I'm really thirsty again. Or still am I guess. It hasn't really gone away. I threw up midway through eating my dinner." I tell her.

"Gross." She says, scrunching her nose up at me.

"Sorry. I feel better though I guess." I tell her.

"Come inside and I'll get you something to drink." She tells me, standing up from the swing, making it creak and wobble awkwardly with my weight.

"What about your dad? Won't he be mad that I'm here so late?" I ask, not really feeling up to playing nice with the police chief right now.

"Oh. He's working the overnight shift so he won't be home until like 5 in the morning or something. So come on." She says, grabbing my hands and pulling me up.

I follow her inside all the while staring at her legs. She's wearing a tiny pair of pink and grey plaid shorts. Her legs look so smooth and I find myself wondering if they are as soft as the skin on her stomach. She stops in front of the refrigerator, pulling the door open.

"What'll it be Edward? I have water, milk, orange juice, beer." She says, emphasizing beer with a cute little wiggle of her eyebrows.

"Water is fine." I say, shaking my head at her.

She bends over to grab the bottle that is apparently on the bottom shelf. I can't contain the animalistic growl that rumbles in my chest. Bella quickly stands back up.

"Are you okay?" She asks me warily.

"Do have pants or something else to wear?" I ask, practically pleading with her.

"You don't like my shorts?" She asks, pouting.

I think she's flirting with me, or fucking with me. I don't care either way at this point.

"Fuck yes I like them. Too much. I feel out of control when I'm around you." I tell her honestly.

The bottle of water momentarily forgotten, she shuts the fridge door and walks the five foot distance between us and looks up at me with her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Maybe I want you to lose control." She tells me all low and sexy like.

"Jesus. You can't say shit like that to me." I groan as I palm my erection through the thin cotton fabric of my pants.

Her eyes drop down to where my hand is gently rubbing. She whimpers and moves her hand towards my crotch. I stop my movements wondering what she's going to do. She wraps her fingers around my wrist and tugs my hand away from my dick. She looks up at me and smiles shyly.

"Can I touch it?" She asks, looking down at the tent in my pants.

"Umm..." I clear my throat. "Yeah, if you want to. I mean I want you to, but only if you want to. I don't want you to do something you don't want to. So yeah. Yeah, please want to." I ramble and Bella giggles.

She hesitantly reaches out and cups her palm around the head of my cock. She then moves her palm along the top side and wraps her fingers underneath me. I reach out and grab a handful of ass cheek, kneading it gently before pulling her closer to me.

"Fuck. Can we go to your room or something?" I ask her.

"Come on." She says, threading her fingers through the hand that's on her ass and pulling me behind her towards the stairs.

I stare shamelessly at her ass as we walk up the stairs. I can just barely see the bottom swell of her butt cheeks and I have an overwhelming urge to bite them.

Her room is at the end of the hall. It's a typical teenage girl room I suppose. Her walls are a pale lavender color, with darker purple swirls painted randomly. There is a small metal desk in the corner against the left wall with her laptop on top as well as several books. There is a full size bed with black sheets and a fluffy white down comforter thrown haphazardly across the middle of the bed. There is also a fuzzy, zebra print body pillow hanging halfway off the bed. The other wall has a bay window, a small dresser and the closet. Besides the unmade bed, it's extremely clean.

"This is nice." I tell her.

"Thanks. I just painted the walls two days ago. They were a nasty split pea soup green before." She says with an adorable grimace on her face.

"Can I kiss you, Bella?" I ask, feeling kind of lame because she just had her hand wrapped around my cock.

She nods. I walk over to her slowly. I wrap one arm around her waist and cup her face with my other hand. I tilt her head up toward me a little bit and lean in slowly, gently placing my lips on hers. We both quietly moan at the intimate contact. I take her top lip between mine and suck lightly. She tastes so good and she smells so good and she feels so good and it makes me feel so good.

She wraps her arms around my neck and starts to walk backwards towards her bed, pulling me along with her. When the backs of her legs hit the mattress she falls back and pulls me on top of her. She spreads her legs and I settle in between them.

I lick along the crease of her lips asking for entrance. She obliges and I slide my tongue into her mouth. The feeling of her warm body underneath mine and the wetness of her tongue tangling with mine sends me into a frenzy. I buck my hips into her and she moans. She reaches down and tugs at the bottom of my hoodie, pulling it up. I lift my chest up and pull it the rest of the way off, leaving me bare-chested.

"You're so beautiful, Edward." Bella tells me, running her hands all over my newly exposed flesh, my arms, my shoulders, my chest and down my sides.

"No, you're the one who is beautiful." I tell her, shivering under her touch.

She pulls me down to her and starts to kiss me again. I'm running my hands up and down along the outsides of her thighs. They are just as soft and smooth as the rest of her. I gradually run my hands higher until I have them underneath her shorts and silky panties.

She pushes on my chest and I lift up just enough for her to pull her shirt off. She lies back down on the bed and I can't help but stare. Her tits are small, but they are pretty and pink and perfect. I really want to touch them. But before I can, my eyes zero in on the underside of her left breast. There is a small band-aid there and I can see the blood seeping through the material.

Once again, my throat is on fire and my muscles are vibrating. I swallow and swallow and swallow but nothing is helping.

"Edward? Hey, are you okay?" Bella asks me.

I can't speak, so I just shake my head and sit back on to my calves. She sits up and cradles my head into her shoulder. Being this close to her doesn't help this time. I wrap my arms around her and hope this feeling will pass. She is so petite that my arms wrap all the way around her and my fingers are able to curl around her ribs, right under her breasts.

My pointer finger is lying on top of the small bandage and I can't help but run my finger along it. Bella gasps and I look up at her in concern.

"Is this from this afternoon, in the bathroom?" I ask her, still running my fingers along it.

"I always use the same spot, but I just did it again about an hour ago. I felt really good when I was with you earlier and then for most of the afternoon too. After my dad left for work I started to feel like I was drowning again. I hate that feeling. I just needed to feel better. It makes me feel better. You make me feel better too. I'm sorry. I'm fucked up." She tells me, looking away.

I don't know what to say so I just grab her by the chin and pull her back to me and kiss her. I push her down onto her back and start to explore her body with my hands. She is thin, but not to the extreme, her skin is pale porcelain cream, she is soft and warm and just the most breathtaking thing I've ever seen. I slowly drag my hands from her shoulders down her arms. I grab both of her hands and lift them up to my lips, kissing each palm before setting them back down. I move my hands to her waist and rub her stomach with my fingers. I lean down and kiss each one of her hips before dipping my tongue in her belly button. From there I kiss my way straight up her torso, over her stomach and through the valley between her tits. I end up kissing her chin and then run my tongue along the length of her right collarbone.

She is breathing heavily and lifting her hips up, rubbing against my cock. I groan and push back.

"Oh god!" She whimpers.

I drop down onto my elbows and straighten my legs out so that my hips are snugly pressed in between her legs. My hands are on either side of her head, so I cup the side of her face with one hand and run the fingers of my other hand around her ear and along her jaw, and back and forth over her lips. I drop down and kiss her.

We set a torturously delicious rhythm with our hips, she lifts and I push, lift, push, lift, push. She has her arms wrapped around my neck and my face is shoved into her neck where I'm nipping and sucking on the flesh there. She arches her back, pushing her tits into me. The feeling of her hard nipples on my chest makes me growl.

"Holy shit. Do that again." She whispers.

"What?" I ask, not sure what she's asking for.

"Growl." She moans.

I cup her left breast and move my head down so I can suck her nipple into my mouth. She arches and moans and I growl.

"Oh that's so hot. I'm so close Edward, please don't stop. Please." She begs.

I start to increase the frequency and intensity of my thrusts into her covered core and she follows suit, adding a little swivel to her hip lifts. I continue my ministrations on her breast and notice that my thumb is rubbing the edge of the band-aid on her boob and is slowing peeling it away from her skin. I lift my head up so I can look at it. Then I look at Bella and she's staring at me. Without taking my eyes from hers, I pull the band-aid completely off. She winces a bit. I look down and there is a small drop of blood gathering at the edge of the cut.

I grit my teeth and growl, loudly. I can feel saliva dripping down my chin and onto her chest and I can't find the decency to give a shit. All my focus is on that tiny little red line. She lifts her hips into me again and I realize that I've stopped moving.

"Please Edward. Please. Please." She says, practically sobbing with want and need.

"I feel… I don't know what I feel, but I'm afraid. I feel like I could hurt you." I tell her.

"You won't. I know you won't. I trust you." She says.

She grabs my face and maneuvers it towards her boob until my mouth is hovering over her nipple. I'm still drooling and attempt to swallow some of it down. She arches her back and I open my mouth taking her nipple back inside.

I start slowly thrusting into her again. And we quickly pick up where we left off. Her breathing becomes erratic and her movements become sloppy. Without thinking, I open my mouth wider and take almost all of her boob into my mouth.

"Oh my god. Yes, yes, yes!" She practically screams.

Everything happens so fast after that. She wraps her legs around my hips and back and she arches her back, pushing her breast even farther into my mouth. A feral growl rips from my chest when the most delectable taste hits my tongue. I move quickly off of her boob and realize that I am tasting her blood.

"Do it Edward. Do it. Just don't fucking stop!" She demands.

I'm at war with myself for about 3 seconds before my tongue is swiping along the length of the small cut under her tit. She tastes way fucking better than she smells. Her blood coats my throat like warm honey and the fiery burn I've felt all day is soothed, but I want more. I'm instantly addicted. I press my hips harder into her and I can feel my cock swell in anticipation of my rapidly approaching orgasm. Harder, faster, and then seemingly without any though on my part, I sink my teeth into the heavy swell of her lower breast, between her nipple and where she cuts herself. It startles me for only a moment that I was able to cut into her flesh so easily.

Bella squeaks and then her body starts to convulse with the force of what I can only imagine is an intense orgasm. Hearing and feeling her fall apart underneath me, because of me, because of what I'm doing, and because of the taste and texture of her blood pooling in my mouth and flowing down my throat sends me headlong into my own release, my most intense orgasm ever. And we were only dry humping.

I lick along the cuts my teeth made and watch in wonder as they close up. There is only a small glistening scar left that is barely visible. I plant a kiss there and then look up at Bella.

"Wow. Just wow, Edward. That was intense." She says with a huge smile, brushing her hair back off her forehead.

"I'll say. I don't know what happened, but I feel fucking awesome." I tell her, smiling back.

For the first time since I've been getting sick, I feel no pain, no hunger and no thirst. Satiated is the word that comes to mind. I kiss her chastely and rest my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat as she runs her fingers through my hair.

"Are you a vampire?" She blurts out.

"I don't know. Why?" I ask, tensing up in preparation of her impending rejection of me.

"I was watching this documentary earlier and they were talking about this new hybrid vampire and it made me think of you." She says.

"I watched it too. It freaked me the hell out. That's why I was out walking. Do you think it's real? Could I really be a vampire?" I ask, freaking out a little bit again.

"Well you did just bite me." She says.

"I know. I'm sorry. It was like instinct or something." I whisper.

"Don't be sorry. I don't care. I like you regardless, and I like what we just did." She tells me.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Yeah." She replies.

"Me too." I tell her.

"Thank you, Edward." She says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For making me feel again." She says, kissing the top of my head.

I kiss her chest, over her heart and just squeeze her to me. We lay in peaceful silence for several long minutes.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" I finally ask, looking up at her.

"Definitely. My dad is going fishing in the afternoon, so you could come over here or whatever." She tells me.

"I'd like to take you out, like on a date or something." I say, wanting her to know that I really like her.

"Okay." She says, smiling broadly.

Later that night as I lay in my bed, I think about Bella. Before today, the burn, the hunger and the thirst I felt was almost unbearable. Bella intensified all of that with her smell alone, setting me on fire. Tonight she soothed that burn and doused those flames with the taste and feel of her. I smile and can't wait to see her tomorrow. My last thought before I drift off to sleep is that she's like fire and ice.

**A/N: Thank you for reading.**


End file.
